Just a Friend
by miraipan
Summary: Pan Deikon Get together


Just a friend or more ?  
  
Ages and descriptions:  
  
Pan: 18 last year of high school best friends with Deikon Briefs the richest kid in school next to Bra and Deikon. very smart has mysterious midnight blue eyes. Ebony black hair to her waist very popular and is the best-looking girl in her grade. And is half sayian  
  
Deikon: 18 last year in high school best friends with Son Pan the richest kid in school next to Pan and his sister. Very smart has dark black secretive eyes. Has jet-black hair that spikes up like vegettos very popular best looking guy in the school. And is half sayian Bra:17 (I know not right but its my fic)second last year in high school best fiends with Alexis Murphy richest kid in school next to Pan and her brother. Very smart but doesn't like to show it has beautiful blue eyes like her mom that show her emotions. Has blue hair like her mom and the best looking girl in her grade. Is half sayian  
  
Goten: 24 out of high school and works at his own dojo best friends with trunks briefs. Has jet black hair that's spiked up(like Gokus) is half sayian  
  
Matt: 18 last year in high school bets friends with Alex plays on the football team has brown hair not to popular and thinks pan likes him and has hazel eyes  
  
Alex: 17 Alexis idiot twin brother blonde hair second last year in high school and thinks Bra has pale blue eyes  
  
Alexis: 17 Alex's twin sister, blonde hair, pale blue eyes. Thinks Deikon Likes her and in her second last year in high school  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz I only own Matt Alex Alexis and Deikon becuz I MADE THE UP HAHA. Ahem now on with the story  
  
Pans House:  
  
BEEP!!!BEEP!!!!BEEEPPP!!!!  
  
"ARHHGGG!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Pan yelled as she slammed her hand on her alarm clock. She got up mumbling curses and profanities. She went to her bathroom and took her clothes off turned the shower on and got in.  
  
5 min. later she came out of her bathroom and dried herself off using her ki . She got dressed in in tight black flares and a black tank top with 'angel' written on it in silver writing the top cut off at her bellybutton showing off some of her well toned stomach form training all those years. She really didn't need lip gloss as in she had a lot of natural beauty (AN:I can make her as cute or ugly as I want and I prefer to make her cute!).she let her waist length ebony black hair flow down her back. She sat down on her bed and slipped on her all white air force ones (AN: a.k.a uptowns) and walked over to the full-length mirror. Nodding to herself that she look good she walked out of her room and downstairs to see her mom making a huge breakfast for her. After eating she walked to the front door and called back "bye mom, dad"  
  
"Bye sweetie" they called back,  
  
Pan smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked outside shutting the door behind her. She walked over to her driveway and pulled out a capsule form her bag. She uncapsuleized it to reveal a blue and white 2002 dodge viper GTS in her drive way (AN: I LOVE THAT CAR). Pan smirked as she hopped in and started the engine it was like music to her ears as she hit the gas pedal and drove away to C.C.  
  
At C.C  
  
Deikon was up already and was dressed in blue baggy jeans and a blue muscle t-shirt his hair was spiked (AN: if you don't know look at his description).He walked over to his bed and put on his blue Tim's(AN: timberland boots I love those shoes).After he put them on her went downstairs to eat breakfast. 10min. later he walked to the front door and called back " Bye mom. Bra said she was gonna drive to school and I'm getting a drive with Pan see you after."  
  
"Bye Deikon!" Bulma shouted back. Deikon smirked and walked outside and closed the door after him. As soon as he walked outside a car pulled up and he noticed his best friend Pan inside. He walked up and got in the passenger seat.  
  
"Hey Pan-Chan! How was your summer?" Deikon said while putting on his seatbelt.  
  
"Hey Deikon!" she replied "My summer was great how 'bout yours?"  
  
"It was okay mostly training" Pan nodded "I m at SSJ2 now!"  
  
"Really!! That's great! I'm on SSJ2 to! It took all summer but it was worth it!" Pan exclaimed as she drove off.  
  
"That's great we can train together now!" Deikon replied smiling broadly  
  
' She so beautiful I wonder what she'll say if I asked her out?' Deikon thought  
  
' He's SO HOT! I wonder if he'll ask me out this year ever since Gr. 8 I had a crush on him and it won't go away!' Pan mentally screamed.  
  
Orange Star High:  
  
Pan drove into the schools parking lot and turned off the engine she grabbed her bag and got out and so did Deikon. As soon as Deikon got out a swarm of girls came over and started flirting with him. And the same with Pan the guys in her year would not leave her alone.she pushed through them and made it inside to her locker and saw her schedule. Deikons locker was beside hers and she look at his schedule. He had the same schedule as her except Friday last period when it was her mechanics class. Deikon walked in the school with idiotic love sick girls in tow. He walked over to Pan and saw his schedule.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Deikon I was checkin' if we had some of the same classes and it turned out we have the same schedule but on Friday my last period is my mechanics class." Pan said to him happily. Deikon Smirked  
  
"That's great Pan-Chan you can help me keep the bakas off my case!" he exclaimed. Pan smiled showing her pearly white teeth. As did Deikon and all of a sudden someone called Pan.  
  
"PAN!" someone yelled. Pan turned around when she heard her name and her smile immediately turned into a scowl.  
  
Matt and moronic asshole that thought Pan liked him was walking up to her in the hallway. He stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hey Panny!" he exclaimed pans scowl grew deeper when he called her 'panny' everyone knew she hated that name but Deikon guessed he didn't.  
  
'uh oh this isn't gonna be good' Deikon thought as he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Please do not call me 'Panny' or I will have to kick your ass" Pan said dangerously.  
  
"Pan calm down don't go beat someone up on the first day of school" Deikon said as calm as he could but he didn't like the idea of this guy calling pan that. It was his nickname for her and she would only let him call her that.  
  
"Okay I won't but if you call me that again I will kick your ass you should be thanking my friend that your not beatin' into the ground right know" Pan said through her teeth she slammed her locker closed and walked off to the gym for her first class.  
  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me PANNY!" Matt said loud enough for her to hear. Deikon looked over at Pan whose ki rose dramatically. Pan turned around and gave Deikon the look that said 'if you don't let me beat him up I will rip your dick off' and Deikon knew it was she wanted to kick his ass so he backed off. Pan smirked and started to walk over to Matt. She closed her hand into a fist and brought it over her head she was about to punch in in his face but someone stopped her. Pan turned around to see none other than her blue-haired friend bra Briefs.  
  
"Pan-Chan he's not worth it let it go." she said calmly. Pan brought her hand down and silently thanked her friend. Bra let go of her.  
  
"Come on D. We better get to gym." She said to Deikon who was behind his little sister thinking about how beautiful Pan looked when she was mad.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea gym lets go" he said snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
They walked to the gym and Deikon was still think about how pan looked back there when she was mad.  
  
'Her eyes beautiful and there was a little glow around her body' he thought  
  
"OKAY CLASS BRING IT IN!" the coach yelled as they entered the gym.' We are gonna play football today tackle football but Deikon and Pan you'll Have to sit out and do something else because there are no more pads and equipment for you to use"  
  
"Okay." They said unison and walk off to the blechers.  
  
The game started and Deikon asked if she wanted to practice their Martial Arts.  
  
"Okay I guess he did say we had to do something didn't he?" Pan stated  
  
the walked down to a little piece of the field they went using to play football.  
  
Pan dropped into a fighting stance and so did Deikon. Apn what first to attack by trying to kick Deikon in the head but it was blocked. Deikon tried to punch her in the stomach but was blocked.Pan saw that his right side was open and punched him in his stomach. Deikon doubled over in pain for about a minute and then pan started to throw punches and kicks. Deikon blocked them all and started to go on the attack but Pan flipped backwards to evade his attack and came running at him and punched him right in the stomach. Deikon fell on his back in pure pain. Pan sat crossed legged on his chest makin her the victor.  
  
"looks like I won D." She whispered to him and smirked.  
  
"Looks like you did and you got the attention of everyone playing football as well." Deikon said as he pointed over to everyone looking at her with surprised looks on there faces. Pan got up and helped Deikon up and the coach walked over to her.  
  
"That was quite a display of Martial Arts Miss Son you really are Gokus daughter." H said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Coach Moore. That's what happenes when you practice Martial Arts since you could walk." Pan said with a small smile  
  
"Okay CLASS DISMISSED oh and Miss. Son Mr. Breifs I expect you to demonstrate that tomorrow for the class."he said to everyone  
  
"Of Course Sir." They said together and walked back inside the school to go to Math there Next Class 


End file.
